My Boys
by with eyes looking up
Summary: They're Sakura's boys, and they always will be. Drabble, Team 7 centric. May be continued sometime later. Implied fluff.
1. Snapshot

**My Boys**

**AU drabble fic inspired by the picture 'SasuNaru Skaters' on DeviantArt by xDplushie. Check her up, and please enjoy. :)**

--

"Sakura, do we have to do this? You know I don't like posing." Sasuke sighed, casting his friend a small frown as she readied the camera in her hands. Naruto nudged him, tongue sticking out as the Uchiha scowled at him.

"Aw, come on, Sasuke- lighten up!" the blond grinned, leaning up against his best friend's shoulder and grinning at Sakura. "I'm ready for my close up!" Sakura snorted, rolling her eyes, and waved her hand over, scooting back on the subway train to get a wider view. A small smile graced her lips as she watched Naruto flash a peace sign, Sasuke's arm draped around his shoulders. For a moment, a wave of nostalgia swept over her, and her eyes blurred as she thought of only a year ago.

When they'd almost lost their own little ray of sunshine. When they'd almost lost Naruto.

"Sakura? You alright?" Sasuke asked, worry playing in his eyes as he sat up slightly. She nodded, a grin breaking its way through the few tears that escaped, and hiccupped.

"Yeah, I'm perfect, guys." She sniffled with a small laugh. "Now come on, smile for me."

Sasuke caught the glimmer in her eyes as she watched Naruto pout, and smirked understandingly, sliding back to rest against the blond. "Smile, dobe."

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto growled through his grin, and Sakura took the moment to snap the picture. Smiling, she let them separate to argue and stared at the picture lovingly, cradling it in her hands.

"Aw. Come on, Sakura-chan, we need one with you, too!" Naruto suddenly whined, and she laughed.

"Okay, okay."

Five minutes later, as Naruto searched through her camera nosily, Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders, kissing her cheek. "Hey, I saw that tear earlier." She laid her head on his shoulder, watching Naruto grin at a picture.

"I know you did. I was just…overwhelmed." Sasuke held her tighter, smiling into her hair, and she sighed.

_This is how it should be_, she thought as Naruto exclaimed at a picture, _and as long as I'm here, my boys would always be happy._

--

**Cute little drabble thing about Team Seven. I don't know what almost got Naruto killed. Make something up- be creative. :)**

**There's not really any implied couples in this- they're just friends-, but you can make a few I guess. Context cluesss. **

**Please review!**


	2. Clash of the Idiots II, the Video Game

_Clash of the Idiots II, the Video Game_

Summary: The boys get addicted to a new video game that comes out, and completely ignore Sakura's offers of hanging out, but what will happen when their rosette friend finds out why they are declining her offers?

Rated: T for Sakura's mouth, Naruto's mouth, and some violence.

Characters: Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke.

Extra/ Warnings: AU, college fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor anyone it's characters, and though the game mentioned in this fic slightly resembled that of _Naruto: Clash of Ninja II_, I guess it's kind of mine. …or not. Whatever.

A/n: Okayyy, this is number two, everyone. These are in no way, shape or form related to each other unless otherwise stated. So…enjoy. :)

--

"Naruto! Sasuke! You two better open this door **right now**, or I'll kick it down, do you hear me in there? Hey! Open this door! Guys! Move it! Do _not_ make me come in there and kick your sorry asses!" Sakura yelled out, pounding on the door in front of her. It had been days since she'd talked to or seen either Naruto or Sasuke, and, asking around, neither had anyone else. She'd actually been kind of worried for a moment there, until she heard it.

"Beat that, teme!"

"Oh shut up, dobe. My hand slipped."

"No it didn't you liar!"

"Guys!" she screeched, and did a roundhouse kick to the poor, defenseless door. It landed on the floor with a crash, and she walked in, cracking her knuckles. What she saw made her choke on her own spit she was so pissed. "You're playing a fvcking _video game_!?" she screamed, and both boys tensed, slowly turning to face her.

"Oh, u-um, Sakura-chan!" Naruto giggled nervously, rubbing his neck. "W-when did you-…" he stopped at the state their door was in. "Sakura-chan! Our door!!"

"You two denied offers to see me because of a video game?" she asked slowly, and Sasuke swore he saw her eyes flash red for a moment there, and tried to fix it.

"No, Sakura, we just started playing this. We were going to-…"

"**Don't lie to me**!"

He winced; she must be pmsing or something. "Sakura-…" He stopped, jumping up as she launched herself at him, and landed on his pillow with a growl. Then, with a roar that sent chills up both of their spins, she ripped the game out of the console, threw the disk on the ground, and slammed her boot down with a satisfying crunch.

The boys felt their very beings crack with the disk, and fell to the floor in tears. Well, Naruto did at least. Sasuke just kind of stared, wondering why God hated him so. "Sakura-chan," Naruto cried pathetically, crawling towards the broken game, "why?!" He gathered the pieces into his hands and bowed his head, sobbing. "We were so close- so close to being world champions! Why, Sakura-chan, _why_?"

Sakura sniffed, opening the blinds and scrunching her nose at the mess of soda cans, bags, and wrappers littering the floor. "So, are you guys busy tonight?" She smiled sweetly, and Sasuke felt his eyes twitch as he scooted away from her.

"N-no. Was there something you wanted to do?" He gulped. No one, not even him, messed with a pmsing Sakura. That was just suicide right there.

"Sure! I'll call you, okay? Oh, and this time," she paused at the doorframe, sending them back a threatening glare, "pick up the phone before I have to come and find you." Then, with a nod, she disappeared out the door, leaving a sobbing Naruto (who was in the fetal position) and a staring, and most definitely afraid, Sasuke.

**A/n: Ahaha, that was so fun to write. I hope you guys like it, and please review. :D**


End file.
